Virtualization technology allows for sharing hardware resources between multiple partitions, each of which can host a guest operating system. Generally, virtual machine technology can be used to consolidate servers and increase their portability. As virtual machines become larger, and their workloads increase, the ability to easily consolidate and/or migrate them from one computer system to another becomes more difficult. Accordingly, techniques for increasing the ability to consolidate and/or migrate larger virtual machines are desirable.